


Share

by shouyoutheworld



Category: RWBY
Genre: And More Fluff, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk it was cute when I was writing this, M/M, One-Shot, and stuff, just dorks being cute together, just over-sized sweaters, seamonkys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyoutheworld/pseuds/shouyoutheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neptune just got a gift from Ruby. He doesn't know how he feels about it. Sun might just help him see that it isn't that bad of gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

"Dude, what the hell are you wearing?" Sun questioned as a lop-sided grin grew on his lips, a hand on his hip as he looked at his best friend up and down. His stormy grey eyes lingering on the blue-haired male's chest.

"Shut up. Do not say a damn thing." Neptune groaned into his hand before looking down as well. He grimaced in utter horror. The male in distress was wearing a ugly holiday sweater that was three sizes too big. Maybe five.

The monkey faunus crossed his arms and gave Neptune a shit-eating grin as he waited for an explanation. He refused to meet his eyes, but gave a loud sigh that was mixed with a groan.

"Since it got so cold later--Ruby decided...that overly-sized, ugly holiday sweaters...were needed," This time he peeked through his blue tresses and regretted it as he watched Sun hold back laughter. "That reminds me: Ruby's looking for you."

"Right; avoid Ruby, thanks." The blond giggled into his hand as watched the sweater practically swallow his friend. His tail twitched as an idea formed in his brain as Neptune tried to free himself.

While Nep distracted himself with the blue wool, the blond closed the remaining space between them. He tugged at the hem of the sweater as his tail swayed once behind him. "Nep, how big is this?" He asked nonchalantly as he glanced up through his long lashes.

Neptune gave up his escape with a huff and shrugged. "I have no idea bro. You can fit two people in here. Maybe even an ursa."

After those words left the bulenette's lips, Sun gave a short thoughtful hum before he pulled the blue tent over his head.

"What the--Sun! What are you doing?! Dude!" Neptune cried out in pure embarrassment before shinning grey orbs met bright blue ones.

"Dude. This thing is actually warm." The monkey faunus stated as he wrapped his arms around Neptune's waist.

Neptune's face was  dusted a dark red as he stared at Sun's face. His features were clear to him and Neptune was barely able to make out the pink that was on the shorter male's cheeks.

With a gently, loving smile, he rested his forehead against Sun's, their noses brushed against each other lightly. Neptune place his hands on Sun's hips. They fit perfectly there.

"Yeah. It is now."

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello there, Sage here! 
> 
> I wrote this like a long time ago and just now got to typing it up. I thought it was cute and since there's been so much snow on the ground I felt like it was time for me to post this. Even if Christmas is over already--
> 
> Please leave a review those make me a happy author. ovo


End file.
